teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
James Gordon
James Worthington "Jim" Gordon is the captain of the Gotham City Police Department. He is the son of the late Mayor Peter Gordon, the nephew of the late Frank Gordon, the best friend/former partner of Harvey Bullock, the ex-fiancé of Barbara Kean and Leslie Thompkins, the ex-boyfriend of Valerie Valeand the ex-lover of Sofia Falcone. He started as a homicide detective within the GCPD. After being demoted to traffic duty by the then-commissioner Gillian Loeb, Jim collected a debt for Oswald Cobblepot to get his job back. He later murdered Theo Galavan, and afterward was framed for Carl Pinkney's murder by Edward Nygma. After escaping from prison and clearing his name, Jim decided against re-joining the GCPD, and sought to solve the mystery of who was behind the Waynes' murders once and for all. Later on after being dosed with the "Red Queen" drug by Jervis Tetch, he went through a hallucinogenic experience which helped him come to terms with his past enough to convince himself to re-join the GCPD as a detective once again. After he was infected with the Alice Tetch virus, Jim was going to leave Gotham with Lee until Bullock convinced Jim to cure himself and Leslie. When Penguin came up with a new license of crime, Jim looked to Carmine Falcone for help but actually ended up working with his daughter, Sofia. Jim is later promoted to the rank of captain after saving a squad of cops from Professor Pyg's trap. Biography Early life Jim grew up in the suburbs of Gotham City, the son of a successful but corrupt politician. He was sheltered as a child, giving him a different perspective of Gotham as a child, opposite to the one he would be exposed to during his career as a police detective. As a child, he favored his mother and resented his father's strength During a car ride in which he survived, his father was killed by a drunk driver. In his later years, he opted to join the army, becoming a war hero by the time he retired from service. He would later go on to become engaged to Barbara Kean. After returning to his home city, Jim joined the Gotham City Police Department in hopes of cleaning up and saving the city which he had romanticized in his mind over the years Jim became the ex-fiancé of Leslie Thompkins, the ex-boyfriend of Valerie Valea and the ex-lover of Sofia Falcone. He started as a homicide detective within the GCPD. After being demoted to traffic duty by the then-commissioner Gillian Loeb, Jim collected a debt for Oswald Cobblepot to get his job back. He later murdered Theo Galavan, and afterward was framed for Carl Pinkney's murder by Edward Nygma. After escaping from prison and clearing his name, Jim decided against re-joining the GCPD, and sought to solve the mystery of who was behind the Waynes' murders once and for all. Later on after being dosed with the "Red Queen" drug by Jervis Tetch, he went through a hallucinogenic experience which helped him come to terms with his past enough to convince himself to re-join the GCPD as a detective once again. After he was infected with the Alice Tetch virus, Jim was going to leave Gotham with Lee until Bullock convinced Jim to cure himself and Leslie. When Penguin came up with a new license of crime, Jim looked to Carmine Falcone for help but actually ended up working with his daughter, Sofia. Jim is later promoted to the rank of captain after saving a squad of cops from Professor Pyg's trap and eventually worked his way to commissioner. Eventually, he learned about the Batman and started working with him. The only he trusted Batman is because he knows he is Bruce Wayne, but doesn't wish to tell him that. Gordon was already Head of Police when Batman first appeared in Gotham, and was first on the scene at the tragic deaths of John and Mary Grayson. He was inadvertently responsible for putting the young Dick Grayson in Bruce Wayne's custody, fostering the friendship that would become their partnership as Batman and Robin. Gordon commanded immense respect and loyalty from his officers, including Harvey Bullock's grandson David Bullock and Renee Montoya, though he often had to contend with Bullock's distrust of Batman. Over many cases, he and Batman shared information and formed a strong friendship. Their respect for each other was equal: Gordon often felt that Gotham City would fall apart without Batman, while Batman felt that the city needed someone like Gordon watching over it "24 hours a day". Despite their mutual respect, Batman still had an incurable habit of disappearing in the middle of Gordon's sentences, something that particularly annoyed him. This was how he deduced Bruce Wayne was Batman since Bruce did that once when the Penguin was giving out licenses for crime. When Gordon received a near-fatal gunshot wound from an old enemy, Jimmy "The Jazzman" Peake, Batman was plunged into self-recrimination and doubt. He told Robin that Gordon was more than a friend, he was like a father—he was even the same age Thomas Wayne would have been had he lived. But Gordon recovered, and his never-flagging determination inspired Batman to keep going. When Councilman Arthur Reeves accused Batman of assassinating several mob bosses, Gordon absolutely refused to participate in the manhunt Reeves was trying to organize. His daughter, Barbara, was also a skilled crime fighter. Although she was later trained by Batman, as Batgirl, on at least one occasion she credited her skills to being Gordon's daughter. At one time, Gordon was framed by Two-Face for accepting bribes from Rupert Thorne, with the help of corrupt Deputy Commissioner Gil Mason. Barbara donned a bat costume and, with the help of the Dynamic Duo, cleared her father's name. When Barbara was kidnapped by Mr. Freeze, Gordon made sure to let Dick Grayson know that he approved of his relationship with Barbara. Barbara secretly feared that her father would disapprove of her secret life as Batgirl. When she was hit with a dose of Scarecrow's toxin, this fear became a full-fledged nightmare as she experienced an intense extended hallucination: after she was killed by Scarecrow, Gordon went mad with grief. Upon discovering Batman's secret identity, Gordon sent the GPD on a manhunt into the Batcave, and ultimately even cut a deal to release Bane from Stonegate Penitentiary to bring Batman to justice. The hallucination reached a violent climax as Bane double-crossed Gordon and used the Bat-signal to knock both Gordon and Batman off the GCPD roof, plummeting to their apparent deaths as Barbara finally bolted awake with a cold sweat. Upon awakening from her toxin-induced coma, Barbara decided to tell her father the truth about her life as Batgirl. Barbara explained her nightmare to Batman, who told her that he understood. But when Barbara tried, Gordon said it wasn't necessary: he loved her, she's a grown woman, and he trusts her decisions, whatever they might be. Some years later, after Gordon had retired, Barbara took his place as Commissioner. In a discussion with Terry McGinnis, Barbara told him that her father was one of the few people who knew what happened to Robin the night Batman fought the Joker for the last time, and of the Joker's true fate. He promised to keep it secret, and likely did so until he passed away. Character and Appearance Gordon most often appeared with white hair, a thick white mustache, while wearing a brown trench coat and thick, horn-rimmed glasses. In his youth, Gordon had brown hair unlike his daughter Barbara Gordon. A hard-worker, he usually directed police business from behind a desk, but is still a handy shot with his pistol when necessary. He was usually a mild-mannered man, which lead some unobservant people to believe he is easily intimidated—to their regret. He also hated going to the dentist, which only worsened after he was nearly the victim of one of the Joker's infamous crime sprees at the dentist. In his youth, Jim was the opposite of his colleagues in Gotham City being one of the few citizens with a position of power, though non-corrupt. Jim has a strong moral compass to do what is right, this being the driving force behind several of his action such as sparing Oswald Cobblepot's life, promising Bruce Wayne to find his parent's murderer, and his dedication to rid Gotham of crime and corruption. Jim also has a soft spot for children. He was the only cop that comfort Bruce Wayne after his parents death. In Selina Kyle, he shot one of the child trafficker because he was about to kill the children he kept downstairs in a building. Once he heard about the child trafficking, he was furious to the point that he allowed Harvey to beat a man in jail for answers. Fiercely idealistic and tenacious, Jim possesses a desire for justice, to the point of utter naiveté. Whilst Harvey Bullock had warned him that Gotham was not a place for "nice guys", he only concurred that justice is always ethical no matter where the place. Being a police detective, Jim understands that some situations will require to get dirty at times, involving the occasional killing of suspects but he holds on to his idealism and belives that such action will not always be necessary and risks his own life to save criminals such as Penguin and the Balloonman. Jason Skolimski aka the Ogre, proves to be a defining point for Jim's mentality and morality. Growing disgusted at how corrupted Gotham is, especially the GCPD, he began battling said corruption in more dubious manners such as working with Oswald Cobblepot and brutalising a suspect to get information on the Ogre. The few months he spent working within GCPD have also hardened his ideals, seasoning a once naive cop into a determined enforcer who now understands ideals, sometimes have to be forsaken for the sake of justice. When facing the injustice within the police and government systems, this tends brings out the darker aspect of personality more than anything. With battling corrupt GCPD such as Arnold Flass and Gillian Loeb, he acts more aggressive, somewhat unusual fitting the "Boy Scout" perspective people tend to think of Jim. Jim's ultimate shift in morality was when he killed Theo Galavan in cold blood. Due to knowing what kind of monster Theo was but his influence allowed him to get away unscathed and also due to Parks, a rookie cop being killed by Eduardo Flamingo, a man that Jim had at gunpoint but did not kill caused guilt over Katherine Parks' death, blaming himself. Knowing a man like Theo can not be brought down so easily and he would only kill more people if he was allowed to walk freely, Jim took justice into his own hands by allowing Theo to be tortured by Oswald and shooting him in the chest. Jim's new jaded cynicism has caused friction between him and the new police captain, Nathaniel Barnes. Nathaniel's firm idealism was similar to what Jim was when he started at the GCPD and the darker actions that he committed allowed Nathaniel to believe that Jim truly did murder Carl Pinkney (although to be fair there was a substantial level of evidence towards him at the time). This, along with several other incidents, have also disturbed his opinions on joining the police as his new beliefs are that the law should bend to fit justice rather than the other way around. As the law was bound only by evidence and facts, which caused him to be unlawfully imprisoned when he was framed by Edward Nygma, Jim finally left the GCPD to achieve justice outside of legality by taking down Hugo Strange. Although sometimes dirty, as it is occasionally necessary, he has still not dropped to the level of the crime he is dedicated to defeating as he voices clear, guilt or remorse over his moral blips. After Jim was infected by a drug known as the Red Queen, he was forced to face his fears, as he admitted to a hallucination of his late father Peter Gordon, that the reason why he gave up on his relationship with Leslie Thompkins and did not return to the GCPD, was because he was afraid of letting people down, after his hallucinations had ended, Jim finally overcame his fear, as he became a police detective again. Jim is protective of the people he cares about, as shown when he tried to warn Lee about her fiancé Mario Calvibeing infected by Alice Tetch's blood, though she did not believe him and believed he was trying to sabotage her relationship with Mario out of jealousy. When he went to try and save Lee and bring Mario in alive, he was forced to kill Mario in self-defense when he tried to kill Lee, but he still felt guilt and remorse for what he did to him, despite his dislike of Mario (due to the latter's arrogant, rude and disrespectful traits). This protectiveness of those he cares about was also shown when he found out that Nathaniel was infected with Alice's blood, and he tried to bring him in alive, and succeeded. The main difference between bringing Nathaniel in and his failed attempt to bring Mario in alive was that he had no choice but to kill Mario because he was about to kill Lee, whereas Nathaniel was in a standoff with Jim, and Jim outdrew and non-fatally shot him. Jim has a certain level of tolerance when it comes to being blamed for situations that are not entirely his fault, this is evidenced by the fact that when Lee kept on berate and jab at him for her husband's death, he initially tolerated it, however, in "Light The Wick", Jim finally got tired of Lee trying to blame him for ruining her life; as he coldly and cruelly pointed out regarding how Mario tried to kill her, that he was forced to kill the latter in self-defense and he would do it again in a heartbeat, even points out that Lee can blame him for her husband's death, walk away and never come back, but it's not going to change the fact that her late husband was infected with the virus and tried to killed her. Powers and abilities Powers Former powers * Superhuman strength: After taking the Alice Tetch virus, Jim has gained a significant increase in strength. * Superhuman durability: Jim was unfazed when he was punched multiple times by a Talon. He was also able to punch a subway several times with his hands showing no sign of injury. Abilities * High-level intellect/Expert detective: Jim is very intelligent. Despite the fact that he had initially only been a member of Gotham City Police Department, for about a short amount of time Jim has proven himself to be an excellent detective, very quickly rising through the GCPD's ranks and gaining a reputation. * Peak of human physical condition: As a former soldier and police captain, Jim is in top physical condition. * Military/Police training: Due to his time in the military, Jim is well adept in military protocol. Jim has also received training as all Gotham City Police Department members do. * Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Due to his time in the military, Jim is an expert in unarmed combat. * Expert marksman: As a former soldier, Jim is an expert in using firearms. * Indomitable will: Jim is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. Even when infected by the Alice Tetch virus (prior to him being cured from it) Jim did not give in to his dark urges. . Category:Characters Category:Bat-Family Members Category:Nightslayer2